


Afterglow

by Katuary



Series: Thunder and Lightning [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Morning After, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katuary/pseuds/Katuary
Summary: "Seeing him now, it was hard to believe that, until yesterday afternoon, he'd been reluctant to let her touch him at all. Well. That had certainly changed."A peaceful morning at the Hawke estate after her and Anders’ first night together.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Series: Thunder and Lightning [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get something fluffy in after all the angst so far in Aftermath. Enjoy!

Hawke woke warm, sated, and far too early.

She cracked her eyes open to see the sunrise peering around the edges of her bedroom's heavy curtains. The fireplace was already lit and crackling with a large tub of steaming water beside it; Orana must have already been in to tend things. The young woman moved quietly as a mouse.

None of that, it seemed, had woken Anders.

He lay half draped over her, one arm stretched next to her head and the other wound securely around her waist. His slow breaths tickled her collarbone and his stubble grazed her chest. He frowned even in his sleep--she liked to tease him about his 'resting grump face' more than was strictly necessary--but he was more relaxed than she could remember seeing him. 

Hawke grinned and nestled her head against his shoulder, idly toying with his loose hair. The leather tie that usually contained it was probably on the floor somewhere with the rest of their clothes. Seeing him now, it was hard to believe that, until yesterday afternoon, he'd been reluctant to let her touch him. She smirked.

Well. _That_ had certainly changed.

As it turned out, Warden stamina paired with three years of pent-up frustration made a _hell_ of a combination. She held back a chuckle as she recalled wriggling away from his eager mouth, her boots off and her smalls dangling from one ankle, before sprinting to shut the door they'd both forgotten in their enthusiasm.

_Dear Yesterday Hawke, please remember to check on Anders today. Thank me later. Your friend, Today Hawke._

It wasn't just about sex though. She couldn't remember just _holding_ someone, not even family, in years. Enthusiastically hugging her friends, helping them up from a fight, kissing her mother's cheek to wish her goodnight, yes. Embracing someone without letting them go in seconds, no. It had been too long. Before Bethany was taken to the Circle.

Maker, if she had it her way, she'd _never_ leave this bed.

With Anders pinning her like this, she had the perfect excuse. He slept little enough as it was. More templar raids, he'd said. If he was caught, she had no doubt he'd be immediately killed or made Tranquil. He'd escaped them too many times, not to mention if they found out about Justice...

Over her dead body. She _refused_ to lose anyone else.

Her fingertips traced wandering trails on his exposed back, memorizing every bump and scar. The worst one, a puckered and angry mark a hand's width across on the left side, had a twin on his chest. Templars called by a fellow Warden. He'd told her that story several months after revealing why he'd joined with Justice. She still didn't understand how he'd survived--perhaps because Justice had been in control at the time?--but didn't care. She was simply grateful he'd lived to come into her life.

Of course, there was still Justice to contend with. He didn't approve...whatever that meant. No matter. She loved Anders and they shared a common cause with Justice. He'd come around. Enough time had been wasted on needless barriers to worry about more of them. 

Anders stirred beneath her lazy fingers and tilted his head. His amber eyes were confused for a moment, but radiated warmth when they met her gaze. She returned his smile and trailed her fingers through his hair again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He chuckled and turned to kiss her palm. "There are worse ways to wake up."

"Hmm..." she agreed, trailing fingers down his side, "I'm sure we can think up better ones."

He grinned. "Now _there's_ an idea."

She laughed and leaned in to kiss him soundly. "Bath first," she ordered with a playful nudge, "Or we could always multitask..."

* * *

They took an obscenely long time bathing, though they spent little of it actually washing. Hawke made a mental note to apologize to Bodahn and Orana about the water sloshed on the floor and finally shrugged into her robe. They couldn’t put off the day any longer. A shame, but they still had a cause to fight for. The Circle wouldn't fix itself.

She watched the fireplace for a moment, lost in thought, and felt Anders approach. She inhaled deeply. Cloves and coriander. There was something remarkably satisfying about smelling her favorite soap on him, like she’d given him a token. She turned her head and returned the achingly soft smile on his face.

”I love you.” He said the words readily, but before she had a chance to return them, his expression sobered, “I’ve been holding back from saying that. You should have a normal life, not be tied down to a fugitive with no future.” He continued with a rueful twist to his mouth, “But I don’t ever want to leave you.”

She raised an eyebrow in challenge. Hadn’t they already discussed this? He’d “warned” her yesterday, though she still believed he was being ridiculous. She’d left her door open. She readily and happily accepted any risk for the chance of happiness together. She smiled warmly and took his hand with a firm squeeze,

”Don’t _ever_ leave.”

“Do you mean that?” The dawning smile on his face shot straight to her heart. His voice rapidly phased from hesitant to downright giddy, “Would you have me here, living with you? Would you tell the world, the Knight-Commander, that you love an apostate and you will stand beside him?"

Of course she would. 

Hawke beamed and took his other hand fiercely. ”I want you right here. Until the day we die.”

”For three years, I have lain awake every night, aching for you.” He smiled sheepishly and tugged her closer. “I’m still terrified I’ll wake up.”

He kissed her again, and she was completely lost. It could be like this every day now. Waking up with him, knowing he was safe, fighting together more closely than before. She wound her fingers in the feathered pauldrons of his coat as he worked his mouth from her lips to her jaw and neck, finally leaving a mark at the base of her throat to her hum of approval.

Let them know. He was worth the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who gets distracted during the romance scene? Dude, this is Act 2. Your mom is downstairs! Haven't you people ever heard of closing the Maker-damned door??
> 
> On a less fluffy note, boyyyy do these two get codependent quick. I know part of that is just practical (templar raids), but this always struck me as very 0 to 100 in two seconds when compared to other romances in the series.


End file.
